Posessing You
by RanLei
Summary: Yes, I'm utterly, wretchedly, and desperately in love with you. You are my everything. How you become my one and only obsession was never a mystery. I remember every stage of my obsession to you. 1827  Now with 2nd chapter: 'To Be Possessed'Tsuna's POV
1. Possessing you

**Possessing You**

You have no idea how much I'm exhilarated when you stuttered your confession to me. It was an ordinary day. And before you came running to the school gate by sunset, I was secretly watching you doing your detention from the best spot in the whole school, the school gate. You were always yawning as you scribbled the apology lines to your book. Sometimes, you would flinch from the teacher's warning. Who's that teacher? I would have to discipline him later.

You absentmindedly looked to the school gate, to me. And I could have sworn that you are looking at me longingly. Why? How? It's always been me that looked at you longingly from afar. I was looking at you, of course, and our gaze had met. But the teacher immediately hit your head with a notebook. I seethed in anger. _How dare he make __**me **__lose sight of your beautiful chocolate colored eyes? _I almost leapt to your classroom for some bloody torment, but, I receded.

When the teacher had leave from your seat, you looked at me and clasped your hands. One of your eyes was closed, and you looked like you're apologizing. I only nodded to your antic, and after you avert your gaze to the blackboard once again, I smiled fondly. It was one of the reasons I fell so hard for you.

Yes, I'm utterly, wretchedly, and desperately in love with you. You are my everything. How you become my one and only obsession was never a mystery. I remember every stage of my obsession to you.

It had begun when you came running late to the school. I was about to discipline you like everyone else. But, instead of running, you only smiled as you waited for my tonfas to hit you, and that it did. You stuttered an apology for your tardiness, and ran to your classroom because you were late.

It wasn't until later that day that I began to find out about you. It was after school, and was one of the very rare days that you didn't get a detention. I was doing my job as the disciplinarian, but some of the herbivores were actually stupid enough to beat me up. I snapped and beat them to a pulp. But they managed to run.

I was exhausted beyond all measure in a dark alleyway. I was sure that nobody will come for me, and I never expected anyone to come either. But, you proved me wrong. You came to me, as bright as the sun you were, came to horribly weakened me. "A-are you okay?" You stuttered worriedly as your slightly pale skin rubbed the blood on my face with your handkerchief. You were so blindingly bright. That was when I began to know you.

I rummaged the whole school records for you. I immediately found out who you are. My _light_. My _savior_.

"Tsunayoshi… Sawada."

Your name rolled so ecstatically pleasurable on my tongue. Like my tongue was really made to say your name. Your grades were below average; you never stood out, and you were also known as 'No-Good Tsuna'. Ridiculous. You are an angel. These people must've been blind to not see your light.

I began to search around with people and I managed to get someone who actually knows much about you. His name was Reborn if I remember correctly. I presumed that he was a father figure for you. He told me how you are struggling with your miserable life. You were always alone until you saved _two _people from their impending deaths. They became your best friend.

You are the same. You are similar. But, unlike you who found people in your life, I didn't. I stayed alone. I almost hate you for it. I can hate you for it. But, no. You were the same angel that saved me from that dark alleyway. I love you. I love you. I love you. This never ending desire became vital as I realized that you are the same as me.

I need to make you mine.

I need to get rid of everyone that would be an obstacle for me to get to you.

But, I refrained from doing anything rash and unnecessary to you and those little herbivores you called friends. I leaned to the school gate and scoffed. As per usual, I'm waiting for you to pass this gate. If I'm lucky, maybe I can strike a conversation with you. I wondered and wondered and wondered.

"U-umm, Hibari-san?"

I snapped back to reality as I heard your smooth, timid, melodic, and angelic voice. The same voice that saved me that day. "What is it, herbivore?" I managed to put out words. You shuddered. Could it be that you sensed the overwhelming lust in my voice? I hope you didn't. "I-I… umm, I… about Hibari-san…" I waited as you scratched your cheek sheepishly. I struggled to keep my hands to myself and not just embrace you. I love you, Tsunayoshi. Don't make it any harder for me to obsess over you!

"I-I… really like Hibari-san… w-would you ever consider… g-g-going out with me?"

I couldn't believe my ears; I couldn't believe your voice. Did _you _of all people just said that you _really like me_? You were sweating like crazy, and from all that shuddering and the way you bit your lower lip like you always do when you were nervous, I come to believe you. I stretched my hand to your face, wiping off those beads of sweats out from your perfect face.

I didn't say anything; I don't want anything, even my own voice, to ruin this moment. Your face immediately became much heated and red. Were you embarrassed? Or was it happiness? I lowered my head until I crashed my lips against your own.

Nothing tasted as good as your lips, your tender _flesh _against _my own_. I've been longing for this taste ever since I laid my eyes on your light-filled figure in that dark alleyway. I want to make you mine. This purity, this silent whimpers of pleasure you gave out as I kissed you. It needed to be mine. Immediately.

"U-umm," You said after I kissed you. "Does this mean we're going out?" You asked innocently. I was overwhelmed. As you say, 'we're going out'. That means you're mine. My own. My property. My possession. No one can take you away from me. You're mine and mine alone. _Mine._

I nodded slowly as I savored the new feeling I have. The feeling of… _having_. You're finally, _finally _my possession. Hey, Tsunayoshi, have you ever thought that I'm thinking this much of you? Do you?

"I-I'm so happy, Hibari-san!" You stuttered as you blushed cutely. I merely looked at you with narrowed eyes. I'm filled with lust, I'm filled with satisfaction. You then smiled and pecked my cheek before running to your house.

The skin you kissed was burned. I want more of it, more of it. I smirked before walking down the streets of the town that used to be my obsession before you.

I was not surprised when I found myself on a tree branch that grew on your house. It gave me a perfect view of your sleeping figure. You squirmed in your sleep, probably you're dreaming. I love you. I love you. How can I convey it to you?

Soon after, I found myself inside your room. Watching you grin carelessly in your sleep. I wanted to touch your hair and everything. But, what you murmured soon after forced me to recede before I do anything that can make me regret.

"Mmm Hibari-san…"

I immediately ran from your room. I don't even care that I left your window opened. You were muttering my name with that sweet voice of yours. That was just… the trigger my obsession needed to make you mine forever. To break your legs and chain you to my hands so you won't run away from me. I told myself to calm down. We're going out. So, there's no way you would go away from me.

But, no matter how I convince myself, I can never stop worrying.

You were quite intimate towards your best friends, weren't you? That's not good, Tsunayoshi. Because _I'm _the only one allowed to be intimate with you. Before, I was obsessed to make you mine. Now, I'm obsessed to not let anyone take you away from me.

Suddenly, all the time I spent with you in the reception room was not enough to satiate my desire to be with you. And no matter what I do for you seemed not enough to convey my affection towards you. I love you, Tsunayoshi. You've driven me crazy with every act you do. Your smile, your laugh, your grin, your shy demeanor. How did I live before I met you? I forgot about them, I can't imagine them anymore.

A few months have passed as we dated. I noticed you become more and more distant from me. Was it because I suddenly barge into your classroom and make out with you on your table in your Math class? Was it because I always made you eat lunch with me? Or was it because I always held you back in the reception room for another make out session before finally letting you home?

That's no way, right? Because we're going out. This was normal for everyone in love.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" I looked up from the paper works I was doing. I was about to get up and give you another loving kiss, but, you slapped my hand away. I was too dumbfounded to say anything. Why… did you reject me?

"I-I love you and everything. But, I need some time with my friends too!" Friends? What friends? Aren't you mine? You're supposed to be with me forever, right? Why do you need friends when you already have me? I didn't say anything, but I think something in my eyes changed that you ran away in fear. Why, Tsunayoshi? When I'm _this _in love with you?

That was when I realized something. The second-most vital thing after making you mine. I must eliminate everything that can touch you, see you, and_ love you _besides myself. I took out my tonfas and licked my lips. What's the population of Namimori town again? Oh yeah, exactly three-hundred-and-twenty-five people minus you and me. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"S-s-s-stay away from me!" You stuttered rather loudly. Why? Why, Tsunayoshi? I did this for you. I killed exactly three-hundred-and-twenty-five people overnight for you. You shrieked like a girl before you tried to run to the mountain. But, you tripped over one of the cold body that was on the floor.<p>

Silly Tsunayoshi. How can you trip over something that big? But, it's okay, it's fine. I love your silliness. I love every part of you. "Why should I?" I asked him. I was genuinely curios. He's mine, why should I stay away from him?

"P-please go away, Hibari-san!" Why are you shunning me, Tsunayoshi? Can't you tell how in love I am? Can't you see how _crazy _I am for you? "Why?" So I asked you once again. Why?

"Y-you're a murderer!" You shouted to me. Well, yes. That's true. Of course I'm a murderer. I need to this, you see? What if some of them began to love you? And I killed your two best friends first, you know? I see how they looked at you. They're special, yes. But soon, they will want more of you than just _best friend_. And I can't have that. How many times have I stated that you're mine?

You shrieked even more as I reach your place. You were shaking like crazy, and you brought your two arms in front of your face. I clicked my tongue irritably. Must you cover your perfect, beautiful, and angelic face? They're my world, you see? So you can't cover my world. I need it.

"D-don't kill me… Hibari-san…" You pleaded miserably. Tears were gushing out from your chocolate caramel eyes. I laughed at my possession's antic. "How can I ever kill you, Tsunayoshi?" I kneeled in front of you and stroke your face, leaving blood all over your even more beautiful skin; honestly, I think blood really compliments you. I cupped your chin with care, not wanting to break your fragile little bones. "I love you. You are my everything. I will protect you from the world; I don't care if everyone disappeared. Just you and I will be enough."

You shivered violently, wanting to break free from my grasp. No, no, no. That won't do. I love you. You can't break free from me. I leaned to you and kissed you so hard that you fell to the ground, but, that didn't stop me from doing it. I continued on savoring your flesh. I craved for it more than I crave air, but, I guess it wasn't the same case for you, because you've fainted from both shock and lack of air.

I smiled lovingly to you as I carried you in a way a groom will carry his bride. Well, that's what you are. You're my bride. I love you, and you said you really, really like me. I smiled tenderly before pecking you bloodstained forehead. Yes, I'm wretchedly in love with you.

You're my possession, Tsunayoshi, and possessing you was the best thing that ever happened to my life.

* * *

><p><em>Done.<em>

_I've got thank the GaaNaru fic made by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare titled The Horror Of My Love For You. This fic was made based of that fic with much altering on my side._

_Well… um, review? Tell me what you guys think?_


	2. To be Possessed

**To Be Possessed**

Kyoya Hibari.

I always perk whenever someone say, whisper, stammer, or even (sometimes) when someone _think _about your name. Why? Because recently, I think I have developed a small crush on you. B-but… there's no way you'll notice me. Who'd notice the no-good Tsuna who always hid behind Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera's popularity? _No one._

It had started from a mere side glances I always do whenever you were around. I was just confirming your existence. Well, sort of. Hibari-san, you were definitely a sublime presence to be at. I-I think that you were slowly, and unknowingly making me gay. Whatever, you're plain awesome.

I can never remember good details about it, but, I first 'met' you and your tonfas when I was late for school. That day, my luck was super rotten. I woke up really late because my alarm broke; I didn't eat any breakfast and ran straight to school. But alas, I'm still late. You were there, leaning on the gate with your tonfas at the ready. Of course I know what will happen to me. I've been throwing side glances to you for _months_. I know that you'll hit me with that kinky tonfas of yours.

When you were about to hit me, I smiled happily. Because, this would be the first time I ever have a physical contact with my crush. You looked curios, and maybe confused. B-but, I won't blame you. From your point of view, I know it seems weird to see someone you're about to hit smiling, right? Haha, I'm actually happy, Hibari-san. Because you'll remember my weirdness, no?

I looked at my wristwatch and shrieked fearfully. Math was the third period and Nezu-sensei will give us a test. I apologized for my tardiness and left in hurry, not wanting to miss the Math test.

There was nothing eventful after my late accident. Gokudera-kun brought me to the infirmary and helped me tend my wounds. Yamamoto shared his lunch with me and everything was going smoothly. That was until I heard the boxing-club's captain's ramblings about how you were ambushed by a couple of gangsters.

My body tensed immediately. But, I didn't know where you were, that was why I went home dashing before Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto could ask me to go home with them. I took long detours from my house, I wasn't searching for you, but, I was too worried to find my way back home without getting lost.

And that was the day I started to believe in miracles. You were in a dark alleyway, bruised, tattered, and bloody. I was scared, but, I gulped nervously as I took my handkerchief from my pocket. The sunset had made it harder for anyone else to find you, but, I know this alleyway because I used it very often to avoid bullies.

You looked up with your beautiful gray-blue colored eyes. I can literally see the word 'surprised' all over your face that I wanted to laugh. But, my attention was soon diverted to your bloodied figure. "A-are you okay?" I asked meekly and worriedly, cursing myself for stammering. You didn't answer, but kept on looking at me like I was a ghost. I rubbed your blood from your own cheeks and bandaged them with a spare band-aid I always carry in the case I was bullied.

I smiled when I notice that your injuries weren't serious, that you'll be okay if you apply some alcohol and bandage your wounds properly. I awkwardly waved you a goodbye before running away from you. I can't stand you staring at me, Hibari-san; they made me feel so exposed to the world. I feel so scared, yet so happy if you looked at me.

And yet after that accident, everything went back to normal. I merely throw you side glances whenever you went by me on the corridor. It's not like I was expecting something more, but, I just hope that you'd come to notice me.

That night, my Uncle Reborn gave me a phone call. He told me that he met you, and you were asking him about me. I soon turned curios. Why did you ask Uncle Reborn about me? Was it because I'm a horrid student who knew about your moment of weakness? Are you going to kill me because of it? I gulped harshly and shook my head as I wondered, I don't want to die, Hibari-san. If I die, I won't be able to see how sublime you are anymore.

Weeks have passed between us and once again for the umpteenth time this year, I was in the middle of detention. With Nezu-sensei. _Again._ I sat beside the window and dozed off while the math teacher rambled about how I was being a nuisance to my fellow students. I couldn't care less, I can't do anything about my stupidity, and so be it. I yawned as I scribble the apology notes on my notebook. And then, I looked at the sunset scenery with bored expression.

My eyes stopped at the school gate, and I spotted you there. You were leaning to the school gate like how you did when we first 'met'. I smiled and looked at you longingly. Oh, Hibari-san, if only you know that I have this big crush on you. B-but, you won't know that unless I tell you, huh? I gulped and clenched my fists; I'm going to confess my feelings for you after this detention.

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that you were also looking at me longingly. How? Why? That's _impossible! _It's always been me who threw side glances on you longingly. I didn't know what to do when our eyes met. But then, Nezu-sensei seemed to notice that I was dozing off. He hit my head with a notebook to gain my attention. When he left for another rambling, I looked at you and clasped my hands, I wink my eyes apologetically. You nodded in acknowledgement; I smiled and nodded back before turning my full attention towards the rambling teacher.

A few long ramblings later, the mean old man finally excused me. I ran crazily towards to school gate, hoping that you were still there.

And there you were, leaning on the school gate as you usually did. I gulped and walked slowly to your place. "U-umm," You didn't respond, you seemed to be very far away, deep in thought. "Hibari-san?" I asked, trying to get your attention. Your eyes immediately snapped open. "What is it, herbivore?" You asked with bored tone. I shuddered. This is it. This is the moment all the side glances I made to be paid off.

"I-I… umm, I… about Hibari-san…"

_Say the words, dammit! Say it! You can do this, Tsuna! _I scratched my cheek nervously. "I-I really like Hibari-san… w-would you ever consider… g-g-going out with me?" I closed my eyes in both fear and relief. I said it. I said what I should have said for months past. I can feel blood rising to my cheeks intensely.

I wanted to wipe off the beads of sweat that dared to form on my face, but I was too busy biting my lower lip and shiver. After a few moments of silence, you stretched your hand to touch my face and wiped off the sweat from my face.

You didn't say anything. I can feel _more _blood rushing to my cheeks as my heartbeat went erratic. Then, you lowered your head to kiss my lips. I was happy, and yet shocked at the same time. I whimpered, gasping for air. Y-you weren't exactly a gentle kisser aren't you, Hibari-san?

After you kissed me, you were still silent and didn't say anything. So, I tried to break the silence. "U-umm, does this mean we're going out?" I asked you with genuine curiosity. You still won't say anything, but, you looked dazed. My heartbeat was for worse than when I was confessing. Am I rejected, or not?

But then, you soundlessly nodded. I can feel a joyous grin creeping on my face. "I-I'm so happy, Hibari-san!" I can feel my cheeks heated, and I resorted to kiss your cheek before running away to my house, feeling all giddy and happy to myself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I don't have a clue why my window was opened. Maybe I'd forgotten to lock them yesterday, so I shrugged and dismissed it. I closed it before I put on my uniform for school. I smiled as I remember the dream I had last night. It was so sweet, yet very simple. It was just the kiss you gave me when you accepted my confession repeated over and over. Yet, I feel so happy. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually muttered your name, Hibari-san.<p>

But then after a few months, I noticed that something was wrong.

You held me in the reception room so very often. You give me loving kisses and yearning hugs every single hour. You even interrupted Nezu-sensei's math class just to pin me on my desk and kissed me. I can never eat lunch with Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun again. And I never got to leave the school before sunset anymore, because you held me in the reception room for another kissing section. What's wrong, Hibari-san? Why are you doing this? I'm not going to leave you! Never! Why are you… _like this? _

And so, this particular day, I nervously went to the reception room. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun cheered for me in the classroom and prayed for my safety. They're the best friends ever. I hugged them in gratitude before standing where I am now, the reception room.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" I stuttered as I grabbed the reception room's door tightly. You looked up from your paper works with hardened eyes, but, they soon turned gentle as you saw me. You got up from your chair and stretched your hand to my cheek, but I recoiled and slapped your hand away. "I-I love you and everything. But, I need some time with my friends too!" That's right. I can't stand Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto's disappointed, yet knowing stare whenever they tried to hang out with me. I love you, always do. But, I want my friends back.

At first, you looked dumbfounded. Then, your eyes turned into the hardened stare you always gave out to people you were about to beat up. I gulped harshly before running away, too scared to do anything else.

When night came, I became the most horrified being in whole Namimori. I was just on a simple errand from mom, who asked me to buy some milk for the pudding she planned to make. Only to find the convenience store's cashier guy dead. He was bruised heavily on every part of his body, with terror on his face. I ran away as fast as I could back home. But, mom was on the front door, cold and lifeless, the same terror plastered on her face like the convenience store's cashier guy. Her blood was still fresh, so I ran away, shouting.

Countless bodies were outside, bloodied and bruised. I ran and ran and ran until I reached the middle of the town, Yamamoto's house. Maybe, just maybe, if Yamamoto's still alive, they could grab Gokudera-kun and flee from this bloodied town.

But, what struck him when he reached TakeSushi store was Yamamoto's body, hung limply by the sign, and his father under him, also dead. The bruises on Yamamoto's body looked older than the rest of the other townspeople, signing that he was killed first and probably in the most brutal way than the others. It was as if his body was made a hitting practice for the killing-weapon.

I screamed loud as I ran for the town's outskirts, Gokudera-kun's house. Maybe he's okay. Maybe Gokudera-kun's away on one of his silly mysterious research. But, no. I found Gokudera actually _nailed _tothe door by his head. His injury was greater than anyone else I had seen from the bloodied Namimori. The only one who seemed to have the same injury as Gokdera-kun was probably Yamamoto. I wanted to cry, but I threw up before running away, away from my best friend's corpse.

I make my way to the mountain. To a secret cave I found to be by myself. But, I found your lean figure. I was about to shriek in happiness before I saw you clearly. Your tonfas were red, unlike the usual silver, and it also looked like it was dented. You kicked a man who bullied me once on his stomach. I gasped loudly, and you looked at me with your usual gentle eyes and actually _smiled _at me.

"Tsunayoshi," You called, your voice was serene and quietly happy about seeing me.

I immediately shuddered as you came closer. "S-s-s-stay away from me!" I stuttered loudly, trying to keep the distance between us. But, you still came closer. I shrieked like a girl before making my way to my sanctuary cave, but, I tripped over a corpse, _Nezu-sensei's corpse_, and fell over.

"Why should I?" You asked, sounding genuinely curious. Tears leaked from my face as I see you looking so guiltless. "P-please go away, Hibari-san!" I shouted to you, still shivering from the immense fear and horror. "Why?" You asked, still with the same tone as before. "Y-you're a murderer!" I wanted to smack myself for stating the obvious, but I can't say anything else. You smiled in a 'of-course-I-am-silly' manner before reaching my place, I shrieked even harder, but, too terrified to move.

So, I brought my hands in front of my face. I don't want to see you. I don't want to see any of this. I can feel myself trembling immensely. I can hear you clicking your tongue, a sign that you were annoyed. Are you going to kill me because of it, Hibari-san? _Please, don't…_

"D-don't kill me… Hibari-san…" I pleaded miserably as tears began streaming down on my face. You laughed, and it was something I've never seen you do. "How can I ever kill you, Tsunayoshi?" You said pleasantly as you kneeled in front of me, caressing my cheek with your bloodied hands. You cupped my chin gently, like how usually does in one of our kissing sessions.

"I love you. You are my everything. I will protect you from the world; I don't care if everyone disappeared. Just you and I will be enough."

And then, you hugged me tightly, _very _tightly that you might actually break my ribcage. I squirmed, wanting to break free. You didn't let me, but, you leaned forward and pinned me to the ground, kissing my lips as if you were devouring the forbidden fruit. It was very different from all the kisses you've given me. This was actually scary. I wanted to gasp for air, but your grasp on my entire body as too strong. It was too firm for the no-good Tsuna I am to break free from. The world began to spin as I was very deprived from my air.

And then, everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a white bed. Wanting to believe that it was a nightmare all along, and mom will call my name any minute now because I was late.<p>

But, I widen my eyes as I realize that I couldn't feel my legs. When I wanted to get up to see what happened to them, I realized that my hands were chained to the bed's wooden head. I started to shiver as I realize that I was in a windowless bedroom. Where is this place?

"Ah, Tsunayoshi. You've woken up." A pleasant-sounding voice came from the door, but, I shivered violently as I saw who it was. "I was so worried, love." You said uncharacteristically as you petted my brown hair. "Ah, I chained you so you wouldn't run, Tsunayoshi, and I've broken your legs as well." You smiled as if you were talking about the weather.

"After all, you're mine. _My one and only possession_," You caressed my body seductively. "I possess you, my dearest Tsunayoshi. You're happy to be possessed by me, no?"

I clenched my fist before surrendering myself to the carnivore on top of me; I can only stare blankly as he smirked a victorious smirk before devouring me inside out.

"You are _mine_, Tsunayoshi. _Finally_"

* * *

><p><em>A sequel my dearest Chiri-tan asked me to do.<em>

_Well, here you go._

_Please review :)_


End file.
